


Right There Around The Corner

by ufp13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-03
Updated: 2009-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>frustration, drinks, cigars and sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right There Around The Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure whether to mark this AU or not, given all the confusion of the Daybreak flashbacks... anyway, it's set in that timeline.

Green. Crystal clear green. Just like her eyes, random guys would say. Snorting at the thought, she swirled the liquid in the glass once more before sending it down her throat. With a loud thud, she put the empty glass back on the bar.

Random guys. Frak them! Or rather don’t because they can’t deliver what they promise. They were eye candy, but nothing more, sweet and empty as their lines. Tonight, she should have met with one of them, had agreed, for she had hoped he wouldn’t be one of those, for his voice had sounded good on the phone. However, when she had entered the place she was supposed to meet him and saw him, she couldn’t go through with it. That he hadn’t seen her thanks to reading the menu worked in her favour, decided for her. So she had left, left without saying hello, without apologising for unknowingly misleading him, without saying goodbye. No pleasantries. Not tonight. She was fed up with life, her life, her love-life – or rather her sex-life – and in no mood to indulge a pretty face.

Being all dressed up and not in the mood to return back home, though, she had walked a few blocks, enjoying the tepid summer night, until she found a small bar on a corner. A bit grotty and rather smoky, it wasn’t a locale she would usually visit, but she wasn’t in the mood for normal, for fancy. She wanted to get away, to hide from everything, to drown her frustration in potent liquid. No better place for that than this drinking hole.

Upon entering, the other guests, mostly middle-aged and older men of the lower and middle class, had eyed her with curiosity, but their interest had soon waned and returned to their games of Triad or their glasses. Something she was grateful for. She didn’t want to be a one-woman freak show. Coming to think of it, lots of the guests would qualify for being one in a different place and probably had experienced it. They all came here for solitude in company. Live and let live – if only the circles she usually moved in would take that to heart.

She was just about to order another fill, when a cigar appeared in her line of vision.

“You smoke? If not, try it. You look like you could need one.” The cigar was waggled in invitation and encouragement.

Surprised and slightly startled, Laura looked up, directly into the blasting eyes of a young, blonde woman. Her grin was pert, but there was also a shimmer of mischief and levity.

“I do on occasion. Thank you.” She took the cigar from the woman, biting off the tip while her generous company offered her fire. Letting the first wave of smoke roll over her tongue, she closed her eyes to savour the experience. The stuff was good. “How did you know I needed that?”

The woman shrugged. “You don’t look like you belong here, but since you’re here, there’s probably a reason for it. And reasons like this always deserve some smoke.”

“Kinda sad but true,” Laura admitted with a laugh.

For minutes, they sat in companionable silence next to each other at the bar, smoking, sipping ambrosia, each lost in thought.

“So, what brought you here?” the young woman broke the silence but didn’t take her eyes off her glass, where the liquid danced in circles.

Laura cast a glance to the side, however, averted her eyes back to the dripping water-tap behind the bar when she discovered that the woman had just offered her an outlet while not trying to connect with her. She took another sip before answering. “Frustration.”

“A man?” Her voice was flat, betraying no emotions, only languorousness despite not sounding disinterested.

She snorted. “All of them.”

“That bad?”

“That bad.”

The conversation came to a halt again. In the background, someone expressed his joy of winning a hand - and apparently a bigger amount of cubits - rather loudly, but both women ignored him, just like they ignored everything else except their glasses and cigars. Unnoticed by anyone, their smoke mingled in the air, silent as the women.

“Only hot air. Empty promises.”

“What did you expect? Commitment?”

“Good sex.”

That certainly got the other’s attention. Abruptly, she turned her head and looked at Laura, who was still nonchalantly staring ahead.

Feeling the stare, Laura leaned her head to the side and caught her eyes with hers, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly, the blonde broke into laughter that Laura couldn’t help but join.

“You’re a woman after my own heart,” she stated, raising her glass in a toast.

Laura mirrored the gesture, and they both took a gulp of the green liquor.

“Now, is that really all you want?”

“In the end, no, but it would be a start.”

“So you got all dressed up for a good frak, he disappointed, and you decided to drown your frustration in the green magic water.”

“In a nutshell.” She drowned the rest of the ambrosia and wordlessly asked for a refill by pointing into the empty glass. “Didn’t even give him a chance to prove my preconceptions. Saw him, turned on my heel and left.”

“That bad?”

“That bad. All dressed up for nothing.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” The blonde boldly trailed a finger over Laura’s bare back. “I do appreciate the view.”

Laura shivered at the light touch, and for a moment, a “how dare she!” flashed trough her mind, but it got lost in the razzle-dazzle of more or less incoherent thoughts the alcohol had caused. So she simply tilted her head and smiled. “Thank you, I think.”

“Anytime. A view like this has to be appreciated by someone. And I don’t mind being that person. Who needs sugar guys anyway?” She grinned broadly, suggestive somehow.

Laura laughed aloud. “Not me, that’s for sure.”

“I agree, you’re too much a woman for them.” Her gaze glided over Laura’s curves before she looked her straight in the eyes. “They’re good for shy girls who are easily impressed and don’t know better.”

“You know better?”

“Definitely.” Her grin became impossibly wider. “How good can your frustration swim?”

“Too well, I’m afraid.” Laura sighed. While she had clearly lost some of her exhibitions and reservations, her frustration level hadn’t decreased one bit. Within the last few minutes, it had actually increased as the slender fingers of the other woman danced lightly over her back.

“Wanna do something about that?”

“I beg your pardon?” This time, the fog in her mind cleared, gave way to coherent thought. Had this young woman really just hit on her? Made her an unmistakable offer?

“Wanna kill some frustration?” She rephrased her question that was more of an offer.

Unsure what to think of this, Laura shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind further. It wouldn’t be the first time she had frakked a woman; however, it had been a while since she last did. College, to be exact. The situation hadn’t been dissimilar to the current one: frustrations high, no passable guy around. The difference was that she had known the girl back then. She didn’t have a habit of frakking complete strangers – she didn’t even know the name of this girl! But if she’d really go through with this, accept the offer, it might actually be better that way so she wouldn’t ask her for her own name. Anonymity was a shield lots of people liked to hide behind – she wasn’t an exception.

Was she seriously contemplating letting a foreign woman she knew nothing about frak her? Was there even anything left to contemplate? Had her adventurousness not paired up with her passion and already decided for her? She surrendered to herself.

Wordlessly, she reached into her purse and put some money on the counter, thereby answering the question. Raising an eyebrow, she challenged the blonde the make good of her offer, to see through what she had started.

Not one to back away from challenge and certainly not a one that was this beautiful and promised to be pleasurable, she followed suit, slamming some cupids on the bar as well before grabbing the older woman’s neck to pull her closer, to hold her in place as she attacked her mouth with a fiery kiss which was bruising but lasted only for a second.

“Down-payment,” she breathed and dragged Laura off her stool toward the exit.

Stumbling on her heels before she managed to catch her balance, Laura drew the attention of some of the other guests on them. She was beyond caring, though. Anticipation coursed through her nerves, blinding out everything else, even the overly curious glances shot their way.

Determined, the young woman led her out of the bar and around the next corner into a narrow, dimly-illuminated alley where, after four steps in, she pressed Laura against the wall, capturing her lips once more. Now, she took the time to explore her mouth with her tongue, to nibble at her lower lip, to suck at it.

Laura couldn’t help but moan under the ministrations, her breathing becoming heavy.

The young woman pulled her lips from Laura’s. “A screamer, aren’t ya?” Her respiration equally accelerated.

As Laura started to answer, though, she pressed her mouth against hers again to prevent the reply from being voiced. “No, don’t answer that. I wanna find out myself. More fun that way.” She winked. “But I’d bet my viper that you are.”

“And turn about is fair play.” Laura’s twinkling eyes were all the warning her vis-à-vis got before she grabbed her by the shoulders and turned their positions, rolling them further into the alley along the wall. Pressing the young woman against the bricks like she had done with her earlier, Laura claimed her mouth, pushed her tongue past her lips, force not necessary, for the blonde didn’t offer any resistance. However, the young woman didn’t remain idle, either. Her fingers crept under Laura’s skirt, slowly shoving it upward, kneading, caressing the thighs as she went. A sound of surprise yet approval escaped her when she reached Laura’s behind and discovered bare skin. Prying her lips forcefully from Laura’s, she looked her deep in the eyes, a wicked expression on her face as she ran her hands over the buttocks. “Nice surprise. Wouldn’t have guessed.”

Laura hummed into her mouth as she cupped her ass, squeezed the buttocks. “Prevents panty lines.”

“You won’t hear me complain. I do appreciate the effort.” She grinned and tweaked a buttock.

Laura pushed a hand into the back of the woman’s jeans, encountering black cotton panties. “Too bad you didn’t reciprocate.”

“No one told me to be prepared for a frakkable redhead.”

“Guess I’ll have to do something about that.” After she had squeezed her ass, fingernails biting into the skin through the fabric, she moved her hand to the front between their bodies to release the closure of the trousers. The blonde moaned out aloud as Laura boldly tucked a hand into her panties.

“I’ll take this as a compliment.” The wickedness of Laura’s smile as she pushed a finger between her wet labia matched the one the blonde had sported earlier.

“You should. Don’t think I get wet for just anybody.” Another moan slipped past her lips, for Laura’s finger grazed her clitoris.

Her breath caressing the slightly swollen lips of her opposite, Laura whispered, “What happened to the promise to kill my frustration?” She dipped a finger into her opposite’s wetness, making her breath hitch in her throat in surprise. However, the young woman caught herself soon again, and a moment later, the snapping of Laura’s string echoed through the alley. The panties’ owner’s eyes widened slightly in shock.

“This was one of my favourite pairs.”

Dangling the delicate piece of black lace over one finger, the blonde held it up to inspect it. “Hmm, I can see why. Too bad you’ll never wear it again.”

“You better make it worth it.”

“I have every intention to.” The sentence finished, she reached between Laura’s legs from behind. “Seems I’m not the only one being hot here.”

Laura could only hum in answer as her wetness was stroked with nimble fingers. Nonetheless, the desire to give as she got remained, so she pushed her finger deeper into her young lover.

The blonde woman took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. “Feisty redhead. I like it. But right now,” she slowly withdrew her hand from Laura’s sex, “it’s my time to play.” The next moment, she had Laura pinned against the wall again, held her arms over her head. Standing nose to nose, they were both breathing hard, arousal coursing strongly through their bodies.

While she claimed Laura’s lips again in a less bruising, more exploring, caressing kiss, the blonde slid her hands down her arms, stopping at her breasts to feel, to knead, to tease the pebbled nipples that pressed against the tight dress, then further down over her ribs, along her waist, to her hips. “Stay this way for me,” she requested or rather ordered quietly, then she kissed her lips goodbye and sank to her knees in front of Laura, urging her legs apart. Gathering the short skirt of the dress around Laura’s hips, she looked up. “Frak me,” she muttered. “You’re hot.”

“I would, but I was told not to move.” Laura looked down, raising an eyebrow.

“Smart ass. Guess I’ll have to shut you up.”

“And how do you plan to accomplish that?”

“Since you happen to be hot, I guess I’ll just…” She didn’t finish the sentence verbally – at least not with words. Instead, she attacked Laura’s cunt with her tongue and lips. With what was either practise or natural talent – or probably both – she trailed her tongue along her slit, lapped, nibbled and suckled at her clit.

Laura hummed and moaned in pleasure under the ministration of the talented mouth, which was soon joined by exploring, teasing fingers that played with her wet entrance, occasionally dipping into it just a bit and only for a short moment, but never delivering what they hinted at. Each time she executed this move, Laura’s frustration level rose another bit until it bordered on unbearable. The pace the young woman had chosen was maddening, raising the desperate wish in Laura that she would hurry, grant her the release she craved.

Suddenly, she sucked harder, almost painfully, causing Laura to yelp in surprise. However, the sound transformed into a loud exclamation of pleasure a blink of an eye later. She arched into the touch, was near, so near to the desired bliss… when the blonde stopped, taking her mouth off Laura.

“Gods, I love doing this,” she breathed, looking up, devouring the sight of the flushed redhead whose bosom was heaving heavily. A heady view, especially knowing that she was responsible for it.

“Don’t you dare stop now.” Laura was panting hard.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” And her mouth was back, working her with even more fervour than before. Uncontrolled, lost in her lust, Laura writhed against the bricks, not caring about messing up her formerly well-styled hair, about the world outside the small universe that only contained the young woman in front of her, the sensations she evoked and herself. Her arms, which had sunk lower and lower with time while still leaning against the wall, gave up this position for good in favour of her hands holding onto the head buried between her thighs. The young woman hissed slightly at the short flash of pain when Laura grabbed her hair a bit too forcefully; nonetheless, she didn’t relent in her efforts to drive Laura crazy and crazier and finally over the edge. She could feel it wouldn’t be long before the climax would hit. The ever growing frustration, the anticipation, the hunger for the imminent bliss were plainly obvious in the sounds she made – some softer, some louder, stronger. Pushing her fingers into the wetness as deep as possible, the blonde set a hard and fast pace thrusting into her again and again, all the while stroking her clitoris with her tongue and lips.

In the end, a hard suckle combined with spreading her fingers inside of her did the deed, and Laura came with a loud cry. Her inner walls clenched around the fingers, her body trembled, needing the wall for support to continue standing upright. Between short, irregular breaths, she called out to the gods, praised the woman at her feet and her talents, but it wasn’t possible to recognise much more than a handful of coherent words.

Having a thumb take over the task of her mouth, the young woman watched the display of wantonness with interest and fascination. This definitely wasn’t the first woman she’d seen in the throes of passion, but this one presented the personification of fervidness as perfectly as she could imagine. It was breathtaking to witness. The evening, the day had definitely improved within the last hours.

She had come to the bar to get drunk out of her mind, had planned to stagger home and crash onto her back, enjoying the alcohol-induced oblivion of dreamlessness and numbness. Instead, she found herself at the feet of a redheaded goddess who was breathing erratically due to pleasure she had given her. The dim light accentuated her features, painted shadows on her face, danced in her flaming locks that seemed to shine brightly despite the half-darkness. Her dreams surely would be enjoyable that night, and quiet a few to follow, and the night wasn’t even over yet.

Slowly, Laura regained her senses. Her mouth was dry, her knees a bit shaky, her lungs burned slightly, a tepid, fordable wind caressed her thighs, a warm, wet hand rested on her sex. Opening her eyes, it took her a moment to focus, to take in her surrounds, to realise where she was and why. Once her mind had processed the information, she looked down, right into the eyes of the woman sitting in front of her.

“Gods, that’s what I needed,” she stated, still a bit out of breath, a blissfully happy smile on her face as she tugged her dress back down.

“Glad to be of service,” came an amused but self-satisfied reply. “And I’m happy to know I was right.” She grinned.

Laura raised an eyebrow in confusion and enquiry.

“You are a screamer. And I love it.” She got up, brushing her thumb over the sensitive pleasure point once more, drawing a gasp from Laura, and, standing again, captured her lips in a tender kiss. Almost lovingly, her mouth caressed Laura’s, sharing her own taste with her.

As the kiss dragged on, Laura recovered her steadiness and slowly pushed herself away from the wall. When she was standing independently, she quickly swirled both of them around and pressed the other woman against the bricks once again. A moment later, her already slightly askew jeans slid down her legs, followed by the panties.

“I wager you’re a screamer, too.” Laura smirked. “But I guess I’m about to find out.”

Anticipation written all over her face, the blonde grinned back. “Guess you will.” Her expression turned to one of mild surprise when Laura, contrary to her assumption, pushed her hands under her shirt and bra to cup her breasts. Languidly, she kneaded the soft flesh, rolled and tweaked the nipples between her fingers, earning herself a low moan from the blonde who obviously relished the treatment, although it was unexpected. Without taking her hands from the breasts, Laura moved the shirt and bra upward to give her mouth free access to the beautifully taut nipples. Just when she sucked a pebbled bud hard into her mouth, just when the young woman was about to loudly voice her enjoyment caused by that action, Laura heard voices, steps nearing. Whereas she didn’t release the nipple, she clasped a hand over the woman’s mouth to muffle her sounds. Detection was the last thing she needed. They were in luck, though. The obviously drunk guys either didn’t notice or ignored their shadows and simply stumbled past the entrance of the alley.

“No exhibitionist streak?” the blonde teased once Laura had taken her hand off her mouth.

Biting the nipple before answering and thereby causing a sharp intake of breath, Laura replied, “Not particularly, no.”

“Who’d have guessed the way you…”

By smashing down her mouth on hers, Laura cut her off. A hand trailing along her slit prevented the statement ever being finished. Laura didn’t want to admit she hadn’t given their rather public location a second – hell, not even a first – thought. Being too caught up in the moment, ruled by her desire, everything else had slipped from her mind completely. The doubts gnawing on her mind now were brusquely pushed aside. She wasn’t a woman who did anything halfway, one who took but gave nothing in return. The nonchalant attitude of the young woman rubbed off on her, and the obvious joy on her face erased even the last shadow of the wish to stop right here and now. Fair was fair, after all.

Guiding the hips a bit away from the wall, Laura reached around her, cupped, squeezed her lover’s ass before tracing the bottom crack, following it to the front where the woman was wettest. All the while, she paid oral attention to the bared assets in front of her mouth.

The woman couldn’t resist sinking her hands into Laura’s red mane to play with her unruly strands, which she tugged at occasionally when Laura sank her teeth into the soft flesh a bit harder, creating a delicious mixture of pleasure and pain. It was as if this foreign woman knew exactly what she wanted, needed at the moment – definitely better than getting plastered, definitely more satisfying.

Laura toyed with her sex like she toyed with her breasts. Running a well-manicured fingernail along her clitoris, teasing the wet entrance, trailing a finger coated with her juices back and forth between both entries, she drove the young woman wild who was panting and moaning and complaining about teasing in a colourful language heavily by now.

“You want me to stop teasing?” she grinned against the soft flesh.

“Gods dammit, yeah!”

“Well, then…” Laura didn’t finish her sentence but plugged a finger in her ass without any further warning. The blonde yelped at the sudden and especially unexpected intrusion. However, the sound soon turned into a moan when Laura first increased the pressure on her clit and then pushed two fingers into her wetness.

“Relax,” she ordered as she rotated the finger in the anus.

The young woman grunted but made the effort to comply – successfully. With care, Laura had a second finger join the first. Spreading them slightly, she enhanced the pressure, the stimulation, the level of sensation in the veins of the woman. The four fingers rubbed her inner wall from both sides as they were slowly thrust into her again and again. The moans increased in volume.

“Yep,” Laura thought, smiling. “An appreciative screamer.” She loved her lovers like that, loved the audible proof that her efforts weren’t for nothing. To her a moan was more valuable than any assurance of enjoyment afterwards. While she certainly relished a good lover, a good frak, a mind-shattering orgasm, she was also happy when she could make someone else happy, and the woman in her arms definitely looked as if she was happy and enjoying herself. Her lips were parted, her eyes closed, moans flowed from her lips in a constant stream, her hips bucked against Laura’s arms. Between the moans, she mumbled something about good and near and wanting it which Laura translated into a demand to finally give her the imminent release she was desperately seeking.

Laura captured the woman’s lower lip between her teeth, sucked it into her mouth shortly before she pushed all the fingers back in, spread them and rubbed along her lover’s clitoris with a thumb.

Somewhere in between the pain of the bite and the overstimulation of the nerves below her waist, the young woman lost it, lost herself, screamed out in climatic joy. Her inner muscles clenched around Laura’s fingers strongly, contracted erratically, frequently for quite a while.

Just like she had done earlier, it was now Laura who watched her opposite in the throes of lust. The woman’s features were serene as she rode out the waves of release Laura assured kept rolling with her fingers, not yet having stopped their movement. The continuing shivering pleased Laura a lot. This was way better than her last frak, who had only sought and secured his own quick release, ignoring her needs. He had been one of the slam-bam-thank-you kinda guys who were the reason she had found her way into that grotty bar tonight. Maybe she should thank him for his behaviour, for the final result was definitely pleasurable; a snort accompanied the thought in her mind. The mental image of his dumb expression if she told him that, thanks to his lacking skills, she had frakked a woman in an alley, enjoyed it and had come harder than she had in long time was priceless and would almost be worth contacting him again, but only almost. Eliminating all thoughts of that idiot, she concentrated on the heavily panting woman in her arms who was by now begging her to stop because she couldn’t take any more.

“First you can’t get it fast enough, and now you want me to stop? Ts…” Laura couldn’t help but tease her gently.

“Gods, just… give me… a break,” she pleaded between breaths.

Knowing the uncomfortable feeling of overstimulation all too well, Laura relented, softened her touch and slowly pulled her fingers out.

Still panting and trembling, the woman reached for the wrist of the hand which had caressed her pleasure point and sucked the fingers that had stroked her insides into her mouth, her tongue meticulously cleaning them while her drowsy eyes stared, barely focused into Laura’s. With a plop, she released them once she was sure of their clean – or rather differently wet – state and grinned impishly. “Damn, you’re good.”

“Damn, you’re a screamer.”

For a heartbeat, they just looked at each other before dissolving in giggles, hugging each other.

This time, they both heard the prattling, the scuffling, and bit their tongues. The shadow figures passed the alley with insecure steps, without taking notice of the women. Once they had passed, the young woman looked down at herself, looked up at Laura again, and once more, giggles filled the alley.

“Gods, if they had…” one of them gasped.

While trying to contain her laughter, the blonde straightened her clothes, pulling panties and pants up, fitting her breasts back into the bra, tucking her shirt in. In the meantime, Laura retrieved a tissue from her handbag to clean her hands. Everything back in place, the young woman tentatively reached out to put some of Laura’s errant locks back into place, stroking the hair.

With interest, in wonder, Laura watched the blonde watching her, clearly captivated by her flaming locks.

“I like your hair,” she stated softly, a sad smile on her lips. “But I’m sure I’ll never see it again. Goodbye, feisty redhead. I enjoyed this evening.” Tenderly, she pressed her lips against Laura’s. Pulling away, her hand glided over Laura’s jaw, then the touch was gone. She turned to leave, but turned after a step, reached into her pocket and pressed something into Laura’s hand. “Even better after.” A moment later, she was really gone before Laura had any chance to react, to express her gratitude.

Curiously, she inspected what the woman had given her with his fingers. It felt like… yes, it was a cigar like the one with which the woman had greeted her. Laura chuckled. She was definitely right, this stuff was even better after. Biting off the tip, she stepped out of the alley in search of fire to celebrate the good feeling of satisfaction, a smile on her face.

= End =


End file.
